Recuerdos de San Valentín
by Blue-Azul-Acero
Summary: una pregunta de su dulce hija trae recuerdos a Amy y Laurie ante el primer chocolate de san Valentín


Antes que nada quiero aclara que los personajes en esta historia son de Louisa May Alcott y su maravillosa Novela Mujercitas…

Siempre he pensado que estos temas de amor en la novela no salían y me pregunte como hubiera sido antes de que Laurie se fuera a la universidad si la pequeña Amy March le diera sus primeros chocolates de san Valentín a él antes de irse

**Recuerdos de San Valentín**

Theodoro Laurence estaba en su despacho, firmando unos papeles que cerraban el trato ante una gira de una de las obras que llamo su atención, siendo un hombre de negocio para nadie era secreto que amaba la música y el teatro así que ayuda a mucha gente a cumplir su sueño de brillar en el campo artístico, estaba tan en su propio mundo pensando en cuantas personas podría ayudar con esta obra… hasta que escucho la voz de su pequeña Rizos de Oro, llamando a su querida Señora.

Mami…. Mami….

Bess vestida con un hermoso vestido de color azul claro, buscaba desesperada a su madre, pero al no encontrarla en el estudio de pintura ni en la casa se estaba impacientando había recorrido todas las habitaciones de la casa, sabia en el despacho se padre no estaba…

Laurie decidió hacer su aparición y calmar a la pequeña al no encontrar a su madre, pero en ese momento la puerta principal fue abierta por su bella señora, Bess no dudo en correr a sus brazos y oculta su cara entre sus falda.

Mami… dónde estabas? te busque por toda la casa, pero no te encontraba

Amy acaricio la hermosa cabellera de su pequeña hija tan pequeña tan hermosa tan frágil, como le gustaba que heredara de su marido su nariz y sus labios, estaba contenta que fuera un verdadero ángel.

Lo siento Bess estaba en un evento de caridad para ayudar a los de la beneficencia - cargando a la pequeña en sus brazos beso su frente – ahora mi pequeña puedes decirme para que me buscabas?

Mami, En una semana será san Valentín y quiero comprar chocolates

Laurie se sorprendió con eso así que decidió permanecer escondido un poco más, no es de caballeros escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero por dios, su Rizos de Oro… interesada en comprar chocolates… dios sentía su corazón doler… ¿quién?... ¿quién? Era la respuesta en su mente ¿Quién es el chico que ha osado a llamar la atención de su pequeña?, tenía que descubrirlo y por dios que lo iba a averiguar.

Amy sonrió angelicalmente ante esto - Así que quieres comprar chocolates… ¿puedo saber para quién?

-La pequeña sonrio – para todos los niños de Plumfield, escuche que san Valentín es para darle chocolates a la persona que quieres pero yo quiero mucho a todos los de Plumfield – dice esto abriendo su mano todo lo que puede – y yo les quiero dar chocolates a todos para que lo sepan

Amy y Laurie sonríen ante esto, en especial el joven padre siente que su corazón se ha librado de un gran peso que sentía que le pesaba y que le dolía, pero ahora ese peso se había esfumado, su pequeño ángel a su corta edad de 6 años está pensando en darle chocolates a los niños que su querida hermana Jo se encarga moldear

Es cierto San Valentín es un día donde demuestras amor a todos los que quieres, dándoles chocolates para mostrar lo mucho que te importan, me parece bien, que les quieras dar chocolates a todos los de Plumfield

Si… ¿entonces puedo? – ve como la cara de su bella madre asiente dándole permiso, se emociona tanto dando pequeños brincos, con sus ojos azules tan brillantes como la luz de la inocencia que solo los niños tienen a su tierna edad – Mami, tú le has dado chocolates a tus amigos?

Laurie ante la pregunta de su pequeña, espera impaciente la respuesta de su querida señora

Amy miro a su pequeña por un momento pensaba solo decir si, pero lo pensó mejor – tomo la mano de su pequeña guiándola a la sala donde tomo asiento y dio pequeñas palmadas al lado vacío, sin darse cuenta que el señor de la casa salía de su despacho con sumo silencio ocultándose entre las puertas semi abierta del gran salón

Bess comprendió de inmediato que quería que se sentara a su lado, la pequeña no dudo en sentarse y mirar a su madre

Mi amor tú eres un ángel y piensas en todos, yo a tu edad no había dado nunca un chocolate de san Valentín

Nunca mami?

Hubo una excepción – dice sonriendo – un día cuando tenía 13 me di cuenta de algo, no era algo muy normal en mí y la verdad estaba intranquila, había pasado un año en que tuvimos muchas dificultades y pasado por muchos problemas, y este era el primer año que tal vez pasaríamos tranquilas y sin dificultades tus tías y yo, así que mi mente pudo pensar claramente en el día de san Valentín por primera vez.

Amy miro a la pequeña y sonrió - Tu padre estaba listo había presentado su examen para entrar en la universidad y estaba esperando la respuesta, se encontraba con tu tía Jo muy animados como siempre – dice esto con una gran sonrisa – al verlos tan animados me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

De que mami? – pregunto la pequeña mirándola curiosa

Que el día de san Valentín se acercaba, y la verdad nunca había dado chocolates a nadie en mi corta vida en ese momento, como había dejado de estudiar por un problema que tuve en la escuela decidí darles chocolates a mi familia y también para tu padre y a su querido abuelo por ser ellos siempre fueron personas especiales para todas nosotras

-Se detuvo un momento y miro a su pequeña hija y luego sonrió –

Recuerdo haber ido a la tienda de dulces ese día, había ahorrado lo suficiente así que podía comprar los dulces que les gustaban a mis hermanas, pero al llegar el turno de decidir el chocolate para papá me encontré dudosa, no sabía cuál comprar en eso la dulce esposa del señor de la tienda se me acerco y me dijo en ese momento al verme tan dudosa

Buscas algún chocolate en especial?

Tengo un amigo muy querido, y no sé qué chocolates comprarle, he elegido los chocolates para mis hermanas pero no se los gustos de él, y hay tanta variedad que no se por cual decidirme…

–La dulce señora sonrió y tomo unas barras de chocolate y se las dio a la pequeña niña – escúchame bien ve a casa y dile a tu madre que te ayude a hacer este chocolate, tu amigo es más que especial puedo verlo en tus ojos y ese tipo chicos solo puede recibir un chocolate único

¿Unico…? – Amy miro a la señora y se quedó por un momento pensando - ¿ y donde lo consigo?

-tomo sus manos y miro a la pequeña – para esa persona especial no hay nada mejor que un chocolate casero, echo por tus propias manos, cree en mí, estoy segura que ese chico es tan especial que merece que el chocolate dado a él por ti sea echo con tus propias manos

Por mis propias….. – Abrió sus ojos bastante sorprendida y algo asustada ante ese dato –pero… pero, si nunca he hecho chocolate…

Que mejor momento que aprender ahora pequeña – acaricia la pequeña cabeza rubia – compra estos y dile alguien que te guie en hacerlo, pero recuerda tienes que hacerlo tu especialmente, así ese chocolate será el mejor de todos para ese joven

Tomo las barras que le dio la señora y sonrió – muchas gracias – fue a donde se encontraba el señor y compro todo lo que llevaba, aun en su mente dudaba un poco… - aún no se si podré hacerlo… -miro sus pequeñas manos - ¿hacer yo misma el chocolate para Laurie?... por un momento pensó – creo que le pediré a Hanna que me ayude ella es tan buena en la cocina que sabrá guiarme

Y Pudiste hacer el chocolate para papi?

-Sonrió mirando a su pequeño ángel - Si mi cielo, pero me costó trabajo tuve muchos fallos y Hanna me estuvo guiando en cada paso, hasta que al final pude hacerlo bien, estaba algo preocupada porque no sabía si los podría hacer a tiempo, pero al final quedaron tal y como quería pero al final puede hacerlo no era un experta y era la primera vez que daría chocolates hechos por mis propias manos pero esperaba de todo corazón que a tu padre le gustaran.

Laurie estaba sorprendido, si recordaba ese día con claridad, la pequeña Amy en ese entonces le había dado chocolates caseros, aun ahora un chocolate casero es sin duda el chocolate más especial que un hombre podría recibir de una hermosa dama, pero por dios…. Como si quiera pudiera el imaginarse, que esa bolsa transparente con un hermoso listón azul fueran chocolates hechos por las manos de su querida esposa… - guio su mano a su frente dándose un pequeño golpe con ella - había pensado que al igual que los chocolates que le dio a toda la familia March habían sido comprados en la misma tienda… pero no era así su adorada esposa le había hecho esos chocolates única y exclusivamente a él y que hizo el… su mente lo llevo a ese momento Recordando ese día 14 de febrero.

Estaba feliz su abuelo acababa de recibir la carta de su aceptación en la universidad, ahora solo tenía que prepararse para partir, lo cual sería un gran dolor para su corazón alejarse de Jo – miro por la ventana y solo pudo contemplar a Jo hablando con Meg – quien sabe que estarían planeando para ese día después de todo era san Valentín y lo más seguro es que Meg prepararía algo para el señor Brooke – suspiro – como me gustaría de Jo me diera unos chocolates en este día.

Como cualquier joven enamorado en el día de san Valentín esperaba que su joven amada le diera un chocolate especial, no uno comprado, ni uno de amistad, si no uno echo por las manos de la joven amada.

En eso tocan la puerta – Adelante – Señorito Laurence tiene una visita, abajo lo espera un de las jóvenes March, que quiere hablar con usted – se sorprendió por eso no podía ser Jo ya que ella y Meg iban rumbo a la casa, sonriendo como si nada - voy en un momento – tenía que ser alguna de los dos más jóvenes quien sería Beth o Amy, Al bajar por las escaleras la vio claramente.

Amy… ¿qué te traer por aquí en este hermoso día?

Yo… bueno es que yo…

Laurie vio que tenía en su mano una cesta y que la apretaba un poco con sus pequeñas manos, vio que dio un gran suspiro y avanzo decidida hacia él, parecía determinada y lista para una batalla pero le pareció que se veía dulce y tierna

Quería darles algo a ti y a tu abuelo, ya que han sido tan buenos, no solo conmigo, si no con toda mi familia – metió la mano en la pequeña canasta, en ese momento Laurie no solo vio más bolsas sino que también sintió el olor de chocolate luego la vio sacar dos bolsas transparentes – no es mucho pero es con todo mi aprecio y cariño – la del lazo blanco es para tu abuelo y la del lazo azul es para ti – sonriendo – feliz san Valentín Laurie

Laurie estaba sorprendido no era Jo la que le estaba dando chocolates este día, si no la más pequeña de las 4 hermanas, la que era considerada como una egoísta, se sintió alagado que alguien como Amy pensara en él, después de todo San Valentín no solo era para los enamorados sino también para aquellos que estimas con el corazón.

Tomo ambas bolsas y acaricio el cabello de la pequeña – muchas gracias Amy el abuelo no está en este momento pero le daré tu regalo en cuanto el vuelva a casa – la pequeña sonrió –

Tengo que volver a casa y darle sus chocolates a mi familia

Laurie sonrió ¿Así que has comprado chocolates para todos?

Sí… - sonriendo muy animada contesto - mi familia, tu abuelo y tú son las personas más especiales en mi corazón

Muchas gracias Amy en verdad aprecio este dulce gesto

De nada, nos vemos luego Laurie – la pequeña hija de la familia March salió de la casa Laurence luego de haber cumplido su meta de darle chocolates a él y a su abuelo – sonrió un poco y miro la bolsa del lazo azul tenían forma de violín sonrió ante tan ironía que la pequeña Amy le diera chocolates con forma de un instrumento musical, no era de extrañar que ella supiera su amor por la música.

Abrió la bolsa y llevo uno de eso chocolates a su labios el sabor era ni muy dulce ni muy amargo era perfecto – tendré que preguntarle donde los compro en verdad era un chocolate delicioso

¿Y qué paso después mami?

La dulce pregunta de su pequeño ángel lo hizo volver al tiempo actual, mirando a su dulce esposa

Fui a casa de tu padre, estaba muy nerviosa eran los primeros chocolates que hacía con mis propias manos dude un poco al tenerlo en frente, no sabía si los aceptaría… pero luego lo mire y dije en mi mente "vamos Amy… tu puedes…" es Laurie de quien estamos ablando, un chico dulce y amable claro que aceptara mis chocolates, me arme de valor y se los di sin temor

La niña sonrió emocionada ¿y que hizo papi?

Los acepto con una gran sonrisa, después de todo tu padre de seguro no esperaba que yo le daría chocolates el día de san Valentín

¿Porque no mami?

Bueno era solo una niña en ese entonces y tu padre tenía otras cosas en la mente en que pensar, además en ese entonces yo tampoco estaba muy segura todavía de mis sentimientos pero esos chocolates fueron muy especiales – tocando la linda nariz de su pequeña niña –

Su amada esposa se levanta y le ofrece la mano a su pequeño ángel, vamos a la tienda entonces a comprar esos chocolates para todos los de Plumfield estoy seguro que estarán muy felices de recibirlos

¿En verdad lo crees mami? – Tomando la mano de su madre – claro que si mi amor después de todo ellos te adoran y tus primos te aman, todos estarán felices de recibir tus chocolates

Laurie hace como que sale de su despecho - ¿adónde van mis bellas damas? Dice acercándose a su esposa y acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño ángel quien estira sus brazos para ser sostenida en sus brazos, los cuales no tardan ni un segundo en cargarla.

Vamos a ir a la tienda a comprar chocolates papi

Chocolates….. – Cierra sus ojos por un momento y luego los abre mirando a su adorada esposa – espero que en ese viaje, no olvides comprar algo para mí

Jamás olvidaría comprar algo para mi señor

Me parece bien, después de todo… - su mano libre es traviesa colocándose en la cintura de su amada esposa y pegándola a su cuerpo – me gusta mucho ese chocolate que siempre me das en san Valentín, es perfecto ni muy amargo ni muy dulce y también da una sensación muy cálida a mi corazón

Sera porque es especial – él sonríe libremente escuchando su risa por toda la casa – siempre lo ha sido no, desde aquel primer san Valentín – pegando su frente con la de ella, se da cuenta que su esposa sabe ahora que había escuchado la conversación de madre e hija

me parece mi muy estimado esposo, que no es de caballeros oír conversaciones ajenas no es propio de un hombre como tu.

Lo tiene cuando este hombre, siempre ha sido afortunado de tener el amor su amada señora, además… es posible que la quiera consentir más que nada esta noche

No hable de eso frente a nuestro pequeño ángel - dice algo sonrojada –

Lo sé, pero es inevitable no hacerlo cuando este hombre se ha dado cuenta que en ese primer san Valentín, al aceptar esa pequeña bolsa de una hermosa niña rubia de ojos azules como el mismo el cielo había sellado mi destino a su lado

Laurie… ella lo mira y sin más aun con su hija en brazos, beso a su amada esposa la niña mira a sus padres compartir un dulce beso sonríe encantada ante tal escena y espera un día en un futuro encontrar a un hombre como su padre que la ame tanto al igual que el ama su querida madre…

Fin


End file.
